Master Eraqus
|-|Eraqus= |-|Keyblade Armor= Summary Master Eraqus is a Keyblade Master featured in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. He is the master of Terra and Aqua, and he also serves as the second master of Ventus. Master Eraqus was conceived as a Final Fantasy-esque counterpart to Disney's Master Yen Sid, given that his name is an anagram of "Square", a reference to Square Enix, the developers of the Kingdom Hearts series, and his resemblance to Hironobu Sakaguchi, the creator of Final Fantasy mirrors Yen Sid's name being an anagram of his creator's name, Walt Disney. Tetsuya Nomura once forgot the basis of Eraqus's name, and had to be reminded by an employee that it was an anagram of "Square". In the English version of the series, Eraqus is voiced by Mark Hamill, who was chosen specifically by Nomura because of his role as Luke Skywalker, his love of the Star Wars series, and his desire to pit Star Wars and Star Trek (a series that Nomura is also a fan of) against each other in a "dream match" by casting Star Trek's Leonard Nimoy as Master Xehanort, Eraqus's friend turned rival. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Master Eraqus Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: In his 60s (Around as old as Xehanort) Classification: Keyblade Master Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Keyblade Mastery, Light Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon his main weapon and his Keyblade Armor), Telepathy (The Keyblade can react accordingly to what its user wants to do), Flight (The Keyblade is capable of Flight), Chain Manipulation (Can create chains of light to bind oppents), Portal Creation, Energy Blasts, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation (The Keyblade can create portals), Power Bestowal (The user of a Keyblade can grant a variation of it to somebody else of trust on purpose or accident by letting them touch it), Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Possible Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Blindness Inducement, Time Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Non-Physical Interaction, Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Possible Causality Manipulation (Possibly possesses the Power of Waking, which allowed for Sora to rewrite the entire timeline), Immortality (Type 6. Can insert his "heart" into others to live indefinitely), Possession (The Keyblade allows its user to send their own "heart" free, which can then proceed to possess the target), Sealing/BFR (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Sealing Negation (Keyblades can open the seals of multiple things, including the gates between "Worlds"), Curse Removal (It was heavily implied that the Keyblade could remove Calypso's curse of being bound in a mortal body), Immortality Negation (Types 5 and 8, The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the "hearts" of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead), Likely a wide variety of other abilities via power-scaling (Eraqus, as a Keyblade Master, should be able to use most, if not all of the abilities his apprentices use), |-|Resistances=Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Corruption, and possible Possession (His Keyblade Armor protects him from the Corrupting Effects of the Darkness of the lanes between, it was implied that if Terra had his Armor on he would have been safe from Xehanort's possession.), Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Time Stop (The Keyblade grants a Resistance to Magic-based Time Stop, and he can move inside of the Realm of Darkness), Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Power Nullification (Ventus' Keyblade Armor is what protected Sora from the darkness, and Keyblade Armor can resist all aspects of darkness.), Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Eraqus is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned. Ansem by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive. Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it.) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (As their master and teacher, Eraqus should be comparable to Ventus, Terra, and Aqua) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping pace with Terra) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Comparable to Terra) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Able to trade blows with Terra) Durability: At least Large Star level (Able to take many blows from Terra) Stamina: Very high (Can fight extended battles against Terra, who managed to beat Xehanort senseless after the latter possessed Terra's body) Range: Extended melee range normally. Tens of meters with Keyblade telekinesis. Planetary with magic via power-scaling. Standard Equipment: The Master's Defender (His Keyblade) Intelligence: As a Keyblade Master and and mentor of Ventus, Aqua, and Terra, Eraqus is a Keyblade Wielder of the highest caliber. Having taught the trio all he knows, he is able to utilize all of their specialties and more. He fails to show his full capabilities in his fight with Terra, but his battle data in the Mirage Arena shows that he is even able to mimic their Command Styles, modifying his scales to match the particular student he's fighting. However, he's staunch, bigoted, and single-minded in his quest to destroy the darkness, and like his student Terra, he's blind to Xehanort's machination until it's too late. Weaknesses: His blind devotion to the light made him unaware of his fall to Darkness from his sheer hatred and prejudice, Too trusting of Xehanort until the end. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Keyblade Techniques *'Air Dive:' A skill based on Ventus's arsenal, Eraqus spirals through the air to strike the opponent. *'Critical Impact:' An attack based on Terra's Command Style, Eraqus unleashes several downward slashes that generate earthquakes on impact with the ground. *'Fever Pitch:' An attack based on Ventus's Command Style, Eraqus sends the target flying into the air with a rapid series of flying slashes. *'Guren (Crimson):' Eraqus generates three blades of light that hammer the ground, releasing a powerful eruption of flame from the spots he drove his swords into. *'Issen (One Flash):' Eraqus teleports to his target before slashing them three times in an instant. He may also perform this as an iaido-style attack, being much faster than the normal version and snaring the target on contact to prevent them from running away. *'Kagerou (Heat Haze):' Eraqus raises his Keyblade in the air, causing a pillar of light to erupt from the ground to damage the target. *'Kasumi (Haze):' Eraqus generates eight blades of light that follow the opponent, attempting to chop them to pieces. After a certain amount of time, Eraqus releases them all in a powerful burst, following the target in a parabolic arc. *'Oboro (Hazy):' Eraqus shines with light as he fires several light-based projectiles at his targets. *'Nichirin (Sun):' Eraqus generates eight blades of light and has them attacking his foes with a chopping motion before converting them into powerful beams to mow down his surroundings. He can also generate a powerful ring of lasers that oscillate up and down to make them harder to dodge. *'Renzoku Kiri (Continuous Slash):' Slashes a target eight times in an instant. *'Reversal Slash:' Upon being attacked from behind, Eraqus flips over his opponent to dodge the attack before countering with an attack of his own. *'Tosshin Kiri (Rushing Slash):' Similarly to Sonic Blade, Eraqus pauses for a moment before rushing at his target at high speed, thrusting his blade through them and stunning them, leaving them open to a Renzoku Kiri. *'Zantetsuken:' Eraqus dashes forward in an iaido-style attack, dealing massive damage as he attempts to bisect the target with a single powerful slash that seems to hit multiple times. Magic *'Barrier Surge:' A skill based on Aqua's arsenal, Eraqus rushes forth while protected by a barrier, ramming foes and deflecting incoming projectiles. *'Chains of Light:' Eraqus can ensnare targets with powerful chains of light, ensnaring them and allowing Eraqus to change his fighting style to match his opponent's. *'Meteor:' Another attack based on Terra's specialties, Eraqus ensnares the target and tears out huge chunk of the earth with his chains of light before blasting the chunk of earth, crushing and blasting the opponent with the resulting shrapnel and energy burst. This can only be dodged if one manage's to break out of the chains and dodge at the exact moment. *'Rainbow Shower:' A skill based on Aqua's Shotlock, Eraqus fires multiple multi-colored bursts of light that deal heavy damage and inflict various status conditions. *'Spellweaver:' An attack based on Aqua's Command Style, Eraqus generates a barrier as he delivers several spiraling slashes before firing a slow-moving bubble at the opponent. *'Tornado:' A skill based on Ventus's arsenal, Eraqus flies into the air, unleashing two slow-moving but powerful tornadoes to tear apart the foe. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Teachers Category:Wise Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Earth Users Category:Element Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Chain Users Category:Aura Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healers Category:Portal Users Category:Causality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telepaths